Abandoned
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Depressing Itachi x Deidara/Sasori x Deidara. Takes place in our world. Oneshot.


The pain of losing Sasori had been excruciating for Deidara. The realization of that lost had hit him fast and hard. Never in a million years had he expected it to happen. It should have been him, he had told himself many times afterwards. It had been exactly a year since that day. The pain and guilt still burdened him. Even after one years anniversary... he knew deep in his heart he would never forget.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Where was Sasori?"... _

_Deidara sat beside the window of their currently shared apartment. Every time a car drove by, he'd lift his head in hope it was Sasori's return, but set it down again only in disappointment. It had been what seemed forever since the red head had left to visit his grandmother. "Exactly how long ago was that?" Deidara wondered. He lifted his head to look at the old fashion grandfather clock._

_It was pointless. Deidara had no idea when exactly Sasori had departed. At the time, he could care less what happened to his lover. A fight between them had left the blond grateful for having time away from his partner. Of course, he had known they could sort out there problems later. They always did. Sasori and Deidara just needed some time away from each other, then they could make up like they always did. "Always..." Deidara thought to himself. Sasori always came back... _

_So why did the blond have the dreaded feeling his lover wouldn't ever be coming back again?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara wiped a tear from his eye. Yes, it still hurt. Everyday he was only reminded of that painful lost. However, being the one year anniversary since Sasori's death, the blue eyes needed to move on.

The blond took one last look at himself in the mirror. He had clothed his body in a gothic black mini skirt, accompanied by fishnets leggings and gloves. His skin tight shirt bore the simble of a popular band with its name running in crimson blood wording. Lastly was his black jacket and purse.

All he could think was of how much he looked like a whore. What would Sasori say if he saw him now? "Beautiful. Your simply beautiful, flawless like true art. However, I will love you no matter what you look like. Always...". That's what Sasori had told Deidara whenever the blond became over paranoid about his appearance and asked his lover for opinion. "Always", he had said. Always...

"Lair." Deidara whispered softly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Worry had set into Deidara. Sasori still had yet to return, and time was moving unbearable slow for the blond. "Sasori's just angry..." he told himself after the seventh failed attempt to reach Sasori's cellphone. He knew better. Sasori answered his phone, no matter how anger he was. Something was wrong._

_Deidara jumped suddenly as the punk rock ring tone of his cell phone alarmed. Reaching for the cherry pink electronic, the blue eyes saw the caller ID to be Sasori's and quickly responded to press the reply button. "Danna!? Where are you!? Are you okay?" Deidara screamed into the phone without giving the caller a chance to speak. _

_There was a pause from the other end. Then a unfamiliar voice gave a sigh and questioned, "Are you familiar with the male we believe may be called Sasori?". Deidara frowned. "Yes... has- has something happened to Sasori-Danna?". _

_Another uneasy pause was heard on the opposite side of Deidara's conversation as though the stranger was thinking about how to word his sentence. "You address him as Danna... is he your husband? We need to know your connection to him for legal purposes. I used his cell phone under the circumstances and found this number under the emergency call list.". Now Deidara knew something was definitely wrong. He prayed silently; trying to keep his voice from cracking, but his attempt fail miserably. "I'm his-... his boyfriend, un... Why?". _

_..."We need you to come down to the police station and answer a few questions. You see... Sasori has been in a car accident."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara made his way down the lifeless streets of the city. Barely a thing moved in the dark of that late of night. A few stay animals and homeless men stared at him with threating eyes, but the blond made it to his destination unscathed. A normal looking brick building, nothing unusual about it other then the largely built man who guarded its entrance. Unbeknownst to most child or older adult, this normal appearance of a building was in reality a night club.

After a rather heavy fine to the security guard to not 'notice' Deidara's under age id pass, the blond entered the sin-filled sex-crazed madhouse. He instantly noticed the techno music, blaring through the stereo and carrying the less fearful of being noticed dancers in passionate movement. Those who didn't dance sat at bar tables, talking with friends or making out with sexual partners.

Deciding to join non of this activities, Deidara sat himself at the main bar counter and hopeless drowned his cares in one alcoholic drink after the other. If anything, this only rejolted his memories of his dead lover and the pain that came with them.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The questioning at the police station seemed to go on an eternity. What should have been a few simple questions felt like an interrogation to the blond. All he wanted was to see his Danna. To tell Sasori his apology. By the time Deidara left the police station, much of little hope he did have seemed to vanish from his heart. The blond made his way quickly to the hospital the police had told him held the red haired man._

_Deidara paused a moment before entering the room. The sight of Sasori laying in unconscious coma, connected to so many wires and medical machinery caused a lump to form in Deidara's stomach. "Danna..." he whispered as he sat in a chair beside the red head's bed._

"_Listen Danna, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you I'm sorry. This is all my fault for fighting you and forcing you to leave. None of this would of happened if I had just swallowed my damn pride and apologized sooner... I hope you can forgive me."_

_Deidara sat though much of the night beside Sasori's bed. Waiting for the time his Danna would wake up. Then he could tell his partner how sorry he was for real. Sasori would simply shrug it of in a calm smile, embracing the blond in a forgiving hug. Things would be all better then... wouldn't it?_

_Over the course of time the blue eyes noticed Sasori's heart monitor grow weaker and weaker. The blond begged in silence to any god he could that his lover would make it through this. Never again would he argue or fight his partner. Never. "Just please let him live... oh god, please just let him be okay." He screamed in silence. Danna would make it through this he told himself. He just had to..._

_A sudden change in Sasori's heart monitor seemed to stop all and every fabric of time for Deidara. He noticed nothing around him. Not the doctors... not the nurses... not even himself. All else forgotten, all Deidara could see was the fleeting life of his lover. _

_The monitor beeped wildly in quickened it pace as through threating to explode. Faster it went. Louder. Then silence. It rang in his ears, even after the beats had completely come to a halt._

"_Sasori?" _

_No reply..._

"_Sasori!?"_

_Silence..._

"_SASORI!!!"_

_His words were to late... Sasori was already dead._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Deidara?", came a questioning voice that pulled the blond from his suicidal encouraging thoughts. He turned to see a slightly older looking male with silk black hair and crimson eyes. Something about the lines under his eyes that gave him an older a appearance, accompanied by pale skin and long bony features reminded Deidara of undead beings such as vampires. To say the least, this man was definitely fine looking. No... that was an understatement. This man was certainly one of the most sexually appealing men the blond had ever seen.

Curiosity to being known by the man sparked Deidara's interest. Indeed, he felt a certain recognition as well. If only he could remember where he'd seen this man before. "Hmm... perhaps you do not remember me. I'm Itachi... Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi, of course! The Uchiha bastard had made Deidara's life a living hell in high school. Now the blond remembered him. How long ago had that been? So many years ago, back when Deidara and Sasori were still enemies. A soft smile came to the blue eye's lips. So many fond memories of those days... why did they ever have to come to an end? It was ironic.... everyday spent in high school, he'd wished for escape, but now he'd give anything up to return to the lazy days beside his red headed partner's side.

"So judging by that clothing, your not here to find women." Itachi commented as he sat himself beside the blond. Deidara blushed, realizing he was still wearing the mini skirt and feminine top. "What about it!? Maybe I have a thing for men, un.". An evil smirk found it's way to Itachi's lips. "Well then, I don't feel bad about doing this now..."

Before Deidara had time to react, he found himself beneath the tender lips of the older male. Neither resisting or giving any life to the kiss from his side. Guilt soon rose inside the blond. He was enjoying that kiss so much, it felt as though he was cheating on Sasori. "No", he told himself. It was impossible to cheat on him... Sasori was dead.

"Are you okay? You look as though you've just seen a ghost." asked Itachi in slightly worried tone. Deidara blushed an even darker shade of red, looking up to see the black hair had departed from the kiss some time ago. "No, I'm fine. Can we leave? This place is kinda crowded, un."

The Uchiha nodded, grabbing his keys and walking Deidara to his car. The drive was silent and by the time Itachi had pulled up in front of his hotel, Deidara was beginning to feel uneasy about what he was planning. His discomfort was soon put aside as Itachi drew him into another kiss when they entered the room. The black hair soon locked the door behind him and walked Deidara to the bed where the embraced in a kiss once more. Kissing soon turned more violent as Itachi forced his tongue into the blond's mouth. His cares soon replaced by pleasure, Deidara replied to the movements with his own actions.

Their movements hot and passionate, instinct taking over. Before long, the blond found himself embraced and filled with Itachi's warmth. Panting heavily, Deidara let out moanful screams as Itachi thrust himself repeatedly into the blond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi was nowhere to be found. The blond desperately searched, but all traces of the Uchiha had been removed. It was as though he had never been there. After a a little more investigation, the blond concluded Itachi vehicle was gone and the Uchiha must be hundred of miles from there by then.

Collapsing onto the bed, the blond buried his silent sobs into the pillow. Why? Why was it like this? Whenever Deidara tried desperately to find someone to love him, he was soon thrown to the side like some useless rag doll. Forsaken by Sasori and forgotten by Itachi... he was abandoned.

Deidara had no more options. There was nothing left for him... nothing left but pain. He knew what must be done. Pulling a gun from his purse, the blond placed the lethal weapon to his head. Ready to fire... ready to release him from his hellish torment on this earth. That's what his death would prove. After dieing, he would no longer live in pain. With that one bullet... he would end it all.


End file.
